


Over

by lucretiafly



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucretiafly/pseuds/lucretiafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Wilson and his wives, it always comes down to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** lucretiafly  
> **Pairing:** House/Wilson, Wilson/Wilson's wives.  
> **Word count:** 100 exactly.  
> **Disclaimer:** Do not own House, just like to play with him. All rights go to David Shore/Bad Hat Harry productions.

"House needs me," he said, getting ready to leave.

"I need you, James," his wife replied from their bed.

Wilson gaped at her, his lips parted in confusion and disbelief. How could she still argue with him over this? House needed him; for his pain, for his human connection, for everything.

His wives would find other men. House wouldn't find another friend. If Wilson didn't go, House would be alone.

He shut his mouth and met his wife's eyes sadly.

"It's over."

It would always be over, when House needed him. Because House needed him like no wife ever would.


End file.
